


Just for You Bro

by kuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Break Up, Coming Out, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pity Sex, Scott-Centric, Stiles is accidentally an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was into guys, and girls, and pretty much anything else that wasn't currently attempting to make his insides his outsides. Scott was pretty sure he was only into girls, and he was certainly not into guys, but he was definitely into his mouthy and awkward best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for You Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Sciles oneshot I decided I wanted to write. I've been meaning to for a while, and then someone on tumblr was begging for a pining Scott. And here we are.

Scott knew he liked girls and was 90% sure he didn't like guys, at least not sexually or romantically, for as long as he could remember. Girls made him feel sweaty and if he looked at an especially pretty one too long, he'd blush and giggle uncontrollably, when he was awkward and prepubescent. Boys didn't do that. Well, not all boys. Stiles would tell the best jokes, and he'd feel that way about him too. But Stiles was his best friend, so that was okay.

Stiles would get poetic, as poetic as an eleven year old could get, whenever he talked about someone he liked. Lydia Martain was the only person he ever waxed lyrical about by name, but sometimes he would talk about boys in the same manner.

Seventh grade was when Scott was sure he didn't like guys. During the only party that the two of them had gotten invited to that year, a game of truth or dare broke out. Long story short, Danny was eating his face. He wiped his lips, glaring at Stiles who was laughing his ass off next to him. Stiles spent the rest of the game hoping someone would dare someone to kiss him. Someone did, and it was Scott's turn as Stiles got up to rinse Jackson's taste out of his mouth.

Freshman year, during one of their surprise sleepovers that Stiles would initiate by climbing through his window, Stiles confirmed what Scott knew for a while. It was different hearing it though.

The two were laying in Scott's bed, which fit them much better when they were younger, and Scott was almost asleep. "Hey, Scott."

"Yeah Stiles?" He rolled over as he shook off the sleep that had almost had him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I-I like guys..." Stiles started, his face hidden in the darkness of the room. "I mean, I still like girls..."

Scott had scooted back just from the shock of hearing his best friend admit it out loud. He was almost sure that Stiles was going to be denying it ten years from then at his wedding to some dude.

"I'm not into you, I mean, you're my best friend..."

Scott's heart sunk, and he wasn't really wasn't sure why, as he reached for Stiles. He let himself chuckle. "No, dude, I'm totally okay with it, I mean, you might be sworn to Lydia Martin, but the number of times you've laid on my bed talking about some guy's ass or jaw line. I'm not a complete idiot."

Even through the darkness he could see Stiles smile, and it only made Scott hurt worse. And then he knew, knew even if he didn't like guys... He felt the same way, not quite as intense, when Penny George didn't want to go to the eighth grade dance with him. Stiles described the pain of being ignored by Lydia like the pain he was feeling right now. He was in love with Stiles, his best friend.

"Wow, that's awesome then. I mean, I'm definitely going to marry Lydia, but you might want to work on your wingman skills while I mack on some hot guys while waiting for her."

Snorting, Scott just pushed Stiles' shoulder, a little harder than he had planned. Stiles fell onto the floor with a thud and then an "ow". Mrs. McCall yelled for them to go to sleep, because it was a school night. Stiles crawled back into the bed and told Scott a quiet thanks. Scott had already rolled over, tears falling down his cheeks that he couldn't control.

Over the next year, Scott comes to grips with his new found feelings for his best friend. Sometimes he gets hopeful that Stiles is actually flirting with him, but he never is. Stiles and him had a conversation about how he was solidly comfortable with his sexuality and Stiles exploited that by practicing flirting and to annoy him. He just smiled and nudged his shoulder while he swallowed the lump in his throat. Scott was the only person Stiles had told. The entire school didn't know, like they knew about Danny. Stiles didn't even tell his dad, just saying he'd tell him if it became relevant. 

He listened to Stiles whine about Lydia, which was annoying mostly because it hurt. Stiles didn't even know. He said that he'd knew do that to him because he was hella straight and didn't want to make it awkward. Scott didn't know how to explain that it would be okay for Stiles to like him, how to tell him how he felt.

Things changed when Scott got bitten and Allison Argent moved into town. He was instantly captivated by her, half because she was ridiculously beautiful and half because she wasn't Stiles.

Stiles was happy for him, if a little annoyed at the timing and the intimate details of the relationship. His best friend wanted him to be happy, but he didn't need the details, and if that wasn't enough of a message how he felt, the way he talked about Derek certainly was. He talked about the wolf the same way he talked about Lydia since they were six. It was obvious that he thought Hale was attractive even if he was terrified of the older male.

Allison was a nice distraction from the Stiles shaped hole in his heart, and he truly cared for her, loved her even. When she broke up with him at the end of the year, it was twice as painful. He smiled at his best friend, hiding how much it hurt to be dragged down by his twice broken heart.

That summer, they barely hung out. He wasn't really sure what Stiles was doing when he wasn't with him, but he was glad to have the space, if only so he could do anything to try to change how he felt about his best friend. Even the thought of the danger he was putting the human in wasn't enough. Most of the time, when he thought of Stiles for too long there was nothing he could do was jack off to the scent of the t-shirt or sock that Stiles had left the last he was over.

Suddenly, Allison was dead and Stiles was dying, and his world was collapsing and the only reason he was still on his feet was because he could still save one if he was quick enough. Stiles was saved and he was holding Lydia as she cried. Then he was talking to Derek, and the wolf was smiling back at him. Scott felt sick as he smelled the attraction rolling off both of them.

The next night, just as he had stopped crying, Isaac knocked on his door. He smelled like sadness and arousal and Scott took a deep breath. Isaac was leaving, before the sun rose if he could help it. He had lost his pack, and Allison, and he just wanted to let Scott know before he was gone. Scott wasn't into guys, but maybe one that wasn't Stiles wouldn't hurt. He surged his lips to the beta's and promised him that it was only for that night. Scott had no idea what to do with a guy. He tried watching gay porn, but it did nothing for him. Isaac apparently knew what to do though. He woke up naked and alone.

 A month later, Stiles walked into the school smelling like Derek and sex. Scott had to run to the bathroom and puke. It was a week before Scott saw Derek, and by then his scent was probably permanently embedded into Stiles' skin. He had walked into the hospital, seeing the older wolf talking to his mother, a smile on both their faces. He felt so angry, he was sure his eyes were glowing red. Derek tensed and looked over at him. He nodded at Melissa and walked over to him.

"Something wrong, Scott?"

"What are you doing with Stiles?" Scott was very proud of himself when it came out almost level, unlike his heart beat.

Derek stared at him for a while before sighing and looking away. "Scott. I know you think that..."

"I don't think anything, Derek. I just need to know... need to know you're going to be good to him." Scott's eyes were quivering, and his entire body was shaking. "He deserves someone that can be good to him."

"Scott, you don't..." Derek smiled at him, his eyebrows moving into their sad position. Scott had learned how to read his eyebrows from Stiles. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay Derek..." Scott turned away from him, trying to keep the tears back. "Just be good to him."

Two days later, Scott had just finished jerking off pretending that his hand was Stiles', when his phone rang. Stiles' face smiled at him through the dark. "Stiles? Are you okay?"

"No!" Stiles' was audibly shaken and Scott sat up and pinched his phone with his chin so he could wipe off his hand. "Derek just broke up with me!"

Scott paused. "Dude, I'm sorry. Why?"

"He said I deserve someone better." Stiles groaned. "Like what the fuck bro, like I know he has massive self esteem issues, but he doesn't need to use them as an excuse to break my fucking heart. He knew how much I thought of him, like he didn't need to go there..."

Scott just sighed. "Hey, maybe in a few days he'll come to his senses and he'll apologize."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, right. And even if he did, I'm not going to forgive him so easily."

When they hang up half an hour later, he swears at himself and tears one of his pillows in half. The next day, he goes over to Derek's loft.

"I didn't want you to break up with him!" Scott screamed as he stomped over to the other wolf. Derek sighed and set his book down.

"Scott, I really don't see why you haven't just told him."

"Because he's not into me!" This scream was in frustration. "Even before I could smell attraction, I knew he didn't like me like that!"

"I was just trying to..."

"Well, you weren't helping, okay! He really likes you! Make up with him, because you make him happy."

"So do you."

"I'm just his friend, his best friend. If I told him how I felt then it would just ruin what he and I have." Scott sat down next to Derek and curled up. "It hurts."

Derek didn't say anything thing, and that's went he caught the scent, the scent of his best friend. He looked up through tear blurred eyes and saw Stiles at the door. Scott wondered how long he had been standing there. When he blew out an angry breath and stormed out, he knew  _long enough_. The alpha just sobbed and Derek wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back.

That night, he looked up from his phone, Lydia was texting him about something, to his door opening. Stiles stared at him, turning on the light. He didn't say anything as he sat on the bed next to him.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but Stiles broke the silence, like he usually did. "You should've told me."

Scott didn't get his hopes up, sighing instead. "Why? So you could exploit my feelings to convince me to do things?"

"I did that anyway." Stiles snorted, turning towards him. "I mean, I flirted with you nonstop for years, and that must've hurt. Had you told me I would have not done that."

"So, you really don't feel the same way?"

"Sorry. I mean, I love you, you're my best friend. But, no, I don't." Stiles smiled any way. "It doesn't mean things have to change."

"Yes it does. You're going to start picking your words more carefully, and you're going to avoid me because I can smell Derek on you..."

"Dude, I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have and I don't want to lose you..."

Scott couldn't stop himself as he pressed his lips to Stiles. The human didn't react, just frowned at him when he pulled back. "Scott. I don't think this is... Doing that is only going to make it worse."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize... I just don't think you're going to get what you want out of this."

He looked at his best friend and then his eyes widened. "Stiles, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that while I am totally against this for your sake, if you really want... I'll..."

Scott moved a little closer, his heart pounding in his chest. A little voice in his mind told him that it was a stupid idea, and he'd hate himself for it for the rest of his life, but he didn't listen. "Are you sure Stiles?"

"Yes, if this is what you want."

He kissed Stiles again, and this time the human kissed him back. It almost felt sincere as he put his hand on the back of Scott's neck and pulled him closer. Scott knew what to do this time as he gently pushed Stiles back onto the bed. Scott kept reminding himself that Stiles didn't really want him as he kissed down his chest and pressed their dicks together, as Stiles moaned and pressed his fingers to his puckered hole. Reminded himself as Stiles turned them over, as he wrapped his lips around his dick and opened his ass with his long fingers. Even as the human bent him over the bed and rammed into him. Both of them calling out loudly, Stiles just in general, and Scott his best friend's name.

Stiles laid with him after both of then had come. His pants were shallow and Scott could smell the regret rolling off him in waves. Scott tried to bask in the after glow, but he just started silently crying as Stiles ran his fingers over his back and through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

"No, it's my fault. I offered." Stiles stilled his hand and pressed a platonic kiss to the top of his head. "I should go."

"If you want to." Scott sniffed, and wiped his eyes, sitting up when Stiles did. The human was on the verge of tears too as he stood up and pulled on his jeans.

"I think I've done enough damage for one night." Stiles paused as he zipped and looked at Scott. "K-Kira's a great girl. I know she's not me, but... She really likes you."

"I love you." Scott sobbed out, burying his face in his hands.

Stiles picked up his shirt and walked over to the door. "I know."

Things were awkward for almost a month, but Scott didn't smell any fresh Derek on Stiles when they would sit next to each other and not talk. Everyone asked them what was wrong, but they would both just shrug and go back to whatever they were doing. When things get better, when they start talking to each other again, it's not the same as it was before. Stiles still flirted occasionally, but it wasn't with the same tone as before. Scott usually didn't smile when he did.  They slowly became best friends again, but it could never be the same as before, not with Scott's feeling hanging over them, and Stiles' guilt holding him back from everything. Stiles spared Scott the details of his and Derek's sex life. Scott eventually took Stiles' advice and gave his thing with Kira a shot, and was not all that disappointed. 

Stiles still broke into his house at odd hours of the night, with terrible ideas that were going to get them arrested. "So, are you still in love with me?" He would ask with a wicked grin.

Scott would just rolled his eyes and turn on his bedside light. "Yeah."

Then the human's grin would widen and he'd be throwing Scott's jeans at him and telling him to get dressed.

It wasn't the same, but it was good.


End file.
